


The Devil's Got Your Number

by frnkxo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Catholic Frank Iero, Catholic Guilt, Church Sex, Closeted Character, Corruption, Crisis of Faith, Emotional Manipulation, First Orgasm, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premarital Sex, Priest Gerard Way, Priest Kink, Questioning, Sad Ending, Seduction, Self-Denial, Smut, Top Gerard Way, but not really, i'm really loading up on the tags here i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkxo/pseuds/frnkxo
Summary: Frank was the leader of his church's youth group, so naturally, he wouldn't be the first and only teenager to sin and have a crisis of faith. He's a good boy. He loves his faith and his God. He cannot be swayed by the Devil.But of course, Gerard has a few tricks up his sleeve.





	The Devil's Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, some people lovingly and teasingly complained that I only write bottom Gerard. I've realized the error of my ways and so this fic is for them. There... also may or may not be two more bottom Frank fics in the works...
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading!
> 
> P.S. This fic was kind of inspired by Bo Burnham's joke about the Catholic orgasm. So, credit to him I guess.

"Frank?"

The voice cut through the silence and startled him, making him turn towards the source of the noise. Standing in the doorway was none other than the new kid at the church. Frank didn't know his name yet, and if he was being honest, he didn't _want_ to know.

Frank was having a hard enough time as it was trying to keep himself and his parents convinced that he was straight. This new kid was all-too-tempting eye candy and that made him dangerous. His hair was too long - almost brushing his shoulders - and it was so black that it had to be dyed. He always had some sort of cut on his face, or a bandage covering up a cut. And he always wore a waistcoat and a red tie, paired with jeans that were so tight they were downright sinful.

Frank had only noticed him coming to the church (with who he assumed was the guy's parents) about two or three weeks ago. He immediately developed a small crush on the boy, though he would never admit that to anyone, least of all himself.

Noticing that he'd been staring for too long, Frank cleared his throat and stood up straighter before addressing the boy. "Yes? Can I help you?" His stock, copy and paste reply to his name being called.

"You're the leader of the youth group, right?" His voice was more nasally than Frank would've guessed, but unfortunately, that only made him cuter.

"Yes. Can I help you?" It was absolutely normal for Frank to repeat this multiple times until he got a straight answer.

"I was thinking about joining. I have a few questions if that's alright." He replied coyly, a crooked smirk on his face. It made Franks' cheeks burn.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, of course. Yes... yeah. Just, um, come in. Sit." Frank answered ridiculously smoothly, tucking his hair behind his ear as he did. His dad always chastised him for how feminine the habit was. Frank was just surprised his parents didn't force him to cut his hair more often.

He gestured to an open folding chair for him to sit in and turned back to his own work. He'd been standing at the desk, stapling papers together for flyers he was supposed to hand out next week before he was interrupted.

"I'm Gerard, by the way." His voice was amused like he thought it was funny that Frank had yet to ask his name. Gerard then moved closer to lean against the desk rather than sitting.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot to ask your name, I'm kinda busy. I mean, not that I don't have time for you! I do! I always have time to answer questions about youth group. It wouldn't make much sense if I didn't. I can multitask, I just- I wasn't expecting you so you kinda caught me off guard. Anyway, I'm Frank." He rushed out, his mouth going dry as he did.

"I know," Gerard chuckled. "The priest told me a bit about you."

"Really?" Frank asked politely, returning to his task of stapling papers.

"Yeah. All good things."

"Well, of course."

"Don't get cocky, Frank." His voice was teasing, but it still took Frank by surprise.

"I'm- I'm not being cocky. It's just that I know he wouldn't have anything bad to say about me since-"

"There's nothing bad about you?"

"No, I wasn't going to say that-"

"I think you were, Frank." The smirk on his face never freakin' faltered, did it?

"I wasn't. You didn't let me finish, you can't know that I was going to say that."

"I didn't say I knew, I said I thought." Gerard countered. What kind of game was he playing and why was he so good at it?

"I... I wasn't going to say there's nothing bad about me. I'm only human. There's something bad about everyone."

"Oh, really? Then what's bad about you?" The inflection in the other boy's voice suddenly changed. His pitch dropped and it made Frank's stomach do backflips.

Frank paused, hesitant and unsure of how to answer to that. He cleared his throat again and tried to refocus on his stapling.

"You said you have questions about youth group?" Frank attempted to redirect the conversation.

"No, I didn't," Gerard stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Yes, you did." Frank argued, once again turning his attention away from his task. His hands were tingling from how frustrated he was getting. He was this close to just asking the guy to leave.

"No, I didn't. I said I was thinking about joining the youth group. Then I said I had a few questions. I never said the questions were _about_ youth group."

"Saying you have a few questions after saying you were thinking about trying something new kind of implies that the questions are about the something new. Not to mention the fact that I'm the head of that something, so it would only make sense that the questions were about that." Frank ranted, his eyebrows knitting together as he did. Gerard's smile never wavered.

"It would also make sense if the questions were about you."

Another pause from Frank.

"What could you possibly want to know about me?"

"How old are you?" Gerard asked instantly. It was like he had a list of questions ready to go.

"I'm 19," Frank answered easily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How old can you be before youth group decides you aren't a youth anymore?"

"We have different groups for different ages. 8-12 being the youngest, 13-17 being the middle, and 18-25 being the oldest. After that, it's just going to sermons with the rest of the adults." Frank relaxed a bit, glad the conversation was finally back to familiar territory.

"Mm... Do you masturbate?"

Frank practically choked on the air he was inhaling and it resulted in him making some sort of weird scoffing/coughing/choking sound. What in the good Lord's name was Gerard doing, asking a question like that? And why the H was he so calm about it?

" _What?"_ Frank asked, incredulous.

"Do you masturbate?" Gerard repeated himself in the same patient and curious voice.

"That- That's not your business!"

"So, yes?"

"What? No!"

"No, you don't masturbate?"

"I meant no, it's not a yes!"

"Are you going to answer my question?" Gerard raised his too-perfect eyebrows and waited, still patient.

"No! Why do you even want to know something like that?" Frank knew his face was on fire. He could feel his cheeks burning from the inside out. He probably looked like candy floss.

"Curious. I mean, you're a 19-year-old guy. It's natural for you to want to touch yourself. But... your religion tells you that you can't. I wanna know if you're the kind of person who does it anyway or the kind of person to follow the rules." Gerard explained and stood. Suddenly he felt too close.

" _My_ religion? You come to this church, too." Frank tried avoiding the rest of what Gerard was asking.

"My parents are Catholic. I come to appease them." He shrugged a shoulder.

"So you're not Catholic?"

"No,"

"Then what business do you have joining the youth ministry?"

"None. Just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

This was getting weird as all heck and Frank knew he should've just left the room while he had the chance. He couldn't see this situation ending well for himself. But mostly he just hated that a part of him was excited this was happening.

"So you don't want to join the group?"

"No, Frank. Now, do you masturbate or not?"

"I- I still don't see how that matters." Frank looked away, his eyes trying to land anywhere but on the other boy's. Somehow, that felt impossible.

"I don't think you do."

"Gerard..."

"You're a good boy, aren't you Frankie? Good little Catholic boy. Head of the youth group. Has never touched himself; has never come." His voice was low again and one of his hands was moving to Frank's waist. It made him feel hot and tingly through his t-shirt. "Do you want to know what pleasure feels like, Frank?" Gerard leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Frank placed a hand on Gerard's chest but didn't put any force behind it to push him away.

"Y-You're the Devil... You're the Devil trying to tempt me."

"And it looks like it's working." Gerard's other hand moved to grope Frank through his jeans, making Frank realize that he was hard. Of course, his body had to betray him. And where the heck was everyone else? Was the church just suddenly empty? Was everyone avoiding this particular office all of a sudden?

"I-I'm not gay..." Frank stuttered, his voice weak.

"I didn't say you were." He was right back at it. That stupid game where he made Frank say something and then acted innocent right after. It wasn't fair. Frank never knew when they were playing.

"Well, I'm not." He insisted anyway.

"Okay." A hot kiss was planted on Frank's neck then, making his head spin. Why had Gerard just accepted that so easily? Usually, there was an argument after Frank claimed he was straight. "You never answered my question."

"No, I don't masturbate." Frank relented, his face hot. His hands were trembling where they were planted on Gerard's chest.

"That's what I thought." Gerard pulled back enough to turn Frank back towards the desk, then got behind him and grinded obscenely against his ass. It was impossible not to notice that he was hard, too. "What about my other question?" His low voice was still right by Frank's ear.

"What other question?" Frank whispered though he didn't really know why. He was so overwhelmed, so dizzy.

"Do you want to know what pleasure feels like, Frank?"

It was like Gerard had injected him with some kind of truth serum because he suddenly found it impossible to lie. He didn't want to. He spent so long following the rules, so long denying himself things that he wanted for the sake of his parents or his faith. And now, he wanted Gerard.

"Yes,"

Gerard stopped holding back after that. He reached around and unbuckled Frank's belt and undid his jeans, tugging them down immediately after. It sent Frank's heart into overdrive, but he forced himself to stay calm despite it all.

"I'm not gay." He insisted as Gerard pulled his boxers down and released his already-hard cock.

"I don't care if you are, Frank." Gerard chuckled and wrapped a warm hand around his dick, making Frank whimper pathetically. "I don't care if you're gay or bi or pan. I don't even care if you're straight and just tired of waiting for the right girl to make a move."

Frank opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Gerard started jerking him. It felt like his wet dreams, only better. So, so much better.

"Don't cum yet," Gerard instructed and took his hand away, making Frank whine. "I wanna fuck you."

"What?" Frank asked, alarmed.

"Take your pants off."

Despite the bubbling nerves in his stomach and every fiber of his being screaming that this was the biggest sin he could imagine, Frank followed the order. He toed his socks and shoes off, then tugged his pants and boxers down the rest of the way before kicking them to the side. He then pulled his shirt off, baring himself completely.

Gerard moved away from him to shut the office door and lock it, making Frank blush horrendously when he realized it had been open this whole time. He wasted no more time in pulling his clothes off, only pausing to pull something from his back pocket. It was only after Gerard was completely undressed and had opened the packet that Frank realized it was lube. He had come prepared and Frank didn't know whether to be mad or grateful.

Gerard was behind him again and pushing on his back to make him bend over. Frank complied easily as Gerard pushed his legs further apart.

Frank's brain just kept chanting at him, "Gerard is the Devil! Gerard is the Devil! Gerard is the Devil! God is testing you! You're going to hell!" But before Frank could ultimately make a decision, Gerard was pushing a lubed finger against his hole and his mind finally shut up.

"It's gonna hurt..." He whimpered, hoping Gerard would deny it.

"A little bit, yeah. But it'll get better. I'll go slow, okay?" Gerard's voice was soft, his finger still rubbing and circling gently.

"What if I don't like it?" Frank asked nervously.

"Then let me know and I'll stop."

Frank nodded and rested his cheek on his arms that were folded in front of him on the desk.

Without another word, Gerard started pushing his finger in. It took a few seconds for the ring of muscle to give, and the stretch made Frank squirm.

"Stay still and relax. It'll go easier if you're not all tensed up." Gerard advised. His free hand started rubbing Frank's back soothingly.

Frank tried to obey and relax as much as he could, shutting his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Gerard's hand on his back. It made it go a lot faster, and before he knew it, Gerard was asking if he was ready for another one.

The second finger was harder to get accustomed to and this time Frank couldn't keep his whimpers contained. Gerard whispered reassuring things and added more lube whenever Frank asked.

The third finger was the worst, but after getting through the first two, Frank was determined not to give up.

"Are you ready?" Gerard asked eventually, a smirk evident in his voice. Frank had started pushing back onto his fingers without realizing it.

"Yeah. Yes, please." His voice was already broken, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Gerard's fingers were gone then, leaving him feeling empty. Slick noises behind him told him that Gerard was lubing himself up and the hot, lustful feeling from earlier forced its way back into Frank's lower stomach. Then the blunt tip of Gerard's cock was pressed up against his hole.

 _'Sin. Sin. Sin. Sin. You're not married_ and  _he's a man. This is wrong! This is so wrong!'_

And then the thoughts and fears Frank had were silenced as Gerard starting pushing into him. The stretch burned and it felt intrusive, but something about it all made Frank want more.

Gerard went slowly at first, only pushing in halfway before pulling back out again, but eventually, that wasn't enough anymore.

"More... please," Frank begged, reaching out to grip the edge of the desk in preparation. It was good that he did, because Gerard instantly set a rougher pace, slamming into Frank all the way. He thrust in and out quickly, unforgiving, making Frank moan loudly.

"You like that?" Gerard asked smugly, hands gripping Frank's waist tightly.

"This...  _This..._ " Frank managed between his panting and moaning. "Feels... good." He was vaguely aware of how dense he sounded, but he couldn't force more intelligent words out of himself right then.

"I knew you'd like it, Frankie."

Frank could feel himself leaking pre-cum, knew he was close, but he couldn't cum like this. Maybe that was for the better anyway, because soon enough Gerard was pulling out and turning him around forcefully.

Gerard reached around and pushed everything off the desk, making Frank flinch at the loud noises of things falling to the floor. The papers he'd been stapling went flying as well. He didn't have time to think, though, because Gerard was already lifting him and placing him on the desk before spreading his legs again.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Frank didn't question it, just reached down to spread his cheeks like Gerard asked. The hungry look in Gerard's eyes as he stared at him made him exposed and shy, but he didn't pull away. Gerard bit his lower lip and reached up to rub at Frank's hole again, making the smaller boy moan softly.

"Gerard..."

"I wish you could see yourself. Your hole is so pretty and pink, baby." The words themselves had Frank wreathing on the desk, but when Gerard leaned down and licked at him, he couldn't stay quiet.

 _"Fuck!"_ He exclaimed, unable to bite his tongue. Frank never let himself curse, but he was breaking worse rules today anyway. Besides, there wasn't any clean word that could accurately depict how Gerard's tongue felt against him.

"You like when I lick you, Frank?" Gerard asked, only getting a quick nod in response. He chuckled darkly and spat between Frank's cheeks, making him whine. "We'll save that for another time, then."

Gerard straightened up and pushed his cock back into Frank, immediately setting a fast, deep pace. One of his hands gripped Frank's thigh, the other held onto the desk. From this angle, Gerard repeatedly hit the perfect, sweetest spot inside him.

"Right there! Oh, my gosh, right there. Please, please," Frank didn't know what he was begging for, he barely even had control over his mouth at this point.

"Call me Father." Gerard panted through gritted teeth, still pounding into Frank.

"That- That's so  _bad,"_  How could he call Gerard 'Father'? He wasn't a priest, that would be dirty. It'd be wrong.

"It's fun to be bad," Gerard whispered, then leaned closer and bit at Frank's earlobe, making him squeak. "Aren't we being bad today, Frankie?"

Frank took a few seconds to mull over what Gerard said.  _We._ The word sounded so seductive...

"Father..." He tested the word out and found, much to his surprise, it was oddly comforting. In this completely new situation, it was nice to have something familiar to cling to. "Father, you- you feel so good inside me!" Frank cried out, realizing the sheer amount of pent-up resentment he had towards his life. More specifically, towards his religion.

"Do you have something you want to confess, Frank?"

And boy, did that open up a floodgate.

"Fuck the church!" The sudden outburst made Gerard start and pull back enough to look at Frank's face. They were both sweaty and flustered, Gerard's hair was damp and clinging to his cheeks. "Fuck religion! Fuck God! Fuck  _me!_ _"_ Frank shut eyes and arched his back, clawing at the desk below him. He couldn't see Gerard's face, but he was pretty sure he was laughing breathily at Frank's sudden revelation. "Fuck me! Oh, my God, Father, please. Please, I-"

Gerard cut him off by wrapping a hand around his swollen cock and beginning to jerk him quickly.

"You gonna come for me?" Gerard questioned, not slowing his pace.

"Yes! Yes, I- Fuck, I'm gonna come. For- For the first time, I'm gonna..." He trailed off, unable to focus on forming a cohesive sentence as the overwhelming pleasure coursed through his body.

"Good boy, there you go."

The praise pushed him into his orgasm, making his hips buck up into Gerard's tight fist. Cum practically poured out of him after so many years of abstinence; burning heat filled his body in the most delicious way. It felt like it went on forever. Frank was only vaguely aware of Gerard finishing inside him.

When he was finally done, a panting, sweaty mess on the desk, he felt Gerard pull out of him gently. Slowly, the fog of seduction lifted and was replaced with regret.

Frank sat up quickly and tried covering himself with his hands, tears brimming his eyes. What had he done? He threw away 19 years of faith and abstinence for what? A few minutes of pleasure. He let Satan tempt him with lust and sex, with a man no less. He was filthy and dirty and he was definitely going to Hell.

"Frank?" Gerard tilted his head to look at the smaller boy, his jeans already back on his body. "Are you okay?"

"Go away," Frank demanded, though his voice was weaker than he wanted it to be.

"What?"

"Go. Away."

"Frank, if you're upset-"

"Fuck off!" Frank burst out, suddenly enraged. He slipped off the desk, still naked, and stalked towards the taller boy. Gerard backed up, towards the door, trying to keep space between them. "You... You're the Devil-"

"Frank-" His hands, one holding his shirt and his stupid waistcoat, were up in front of his chest.

"No. You're a dirty sinner. And you... you..." Frank blinked, forcing hot tears down his cheeks. His ass was sore and he could feel Gerard's cum leaking out of him. It only made him feel more used and filthy. "You ruined me. You tempted me and I- I gave in. I was weak. I gave in..."

"Frank, you consented." Gerard countered, his eyebrows pulling together. Frank didn't know what Gerard had to be mad about. He was Satan, he didn't get to be mad.

"You seduced me."

"That's not-"

"Get out!" He yelled, hysterical.

Gerard sighed in defeat and finally turned to leave, shutting the door behind himself.

After standing and staring at the closed door for what seemed like an eternity, Frank wiped the tears from his face. He turned around and gathered the things that fell off the desk, wiped himself clean with a few tissues, and got dressed. In silence, he prayed and asked for forgiveness, forcing himself not to cry again. Then he picked up where he left off, stapling papers together, trying to ignore the burn in his ass and heart.


End file.
